


Yuuri Katsuki's Dragon Husband

by Vitali (exocara)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Yuuri works in a company, bascially a kobayashi's dragon maid au, dragon!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/Vitali
Summary: Yuuri walked over to the door and opened it. He saw the large head of a dragon with eyes as blue as the sky and scales as white as snow. Yuuri closed the door.“Haha,” he said. “I’m still dreaming!” He pinched himself and opened the door once again to see an incredibly gorgeous and tall man with pale skin, silver hair and a heart-shaped smile standing at the other side of his door. He was wearing nothing at all.Yuuri closed the door.





	Yuuri Katsuki's Dragon Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiye21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiye21/gifts).



> i just watched kobayashi's dragon maid w/ my bro and holy shit. holy shit. 
> 
> this was made in like an hour with no beta reading.

_ Viktor was a creature of the ice and snow but he had never felt so cold before.  _

_ The sword embedded in his side hurt with every shift of his body, the runes carved onto the surface glowing and slowly sapping his life force away. Despite using up almost all of his power to fall from one dimension into the next, he was still going to die here, alone, with no one to know about it.  _

_ What a way for the legendary Blizzard Dragon to go.  _

_ Just as he resigned himself to death, however, a small figure entered his line of sight. He stiffened up. He was in the middle of the mountains! There was no way a human would be able to trek up here like that!  _

_ The human was walking with an incredibly noticeable sway in his step, his brown eyes were hazy and unfocused and there was an incredibly ugly blue fabric tied around his head, messing up his black hair. Other than that, there was nothing of note about this human, nothing worth paying attention to.  _

_ The human looked up at Viktor’s large, hulking form, eyes trailing from his snout to his wings to the sword stuck in his side.  _

_ “That looks like it hurts,” the human slurred. He hopped over to Viktor and climbed up his body with incredible grace. “Lemme just…”  _

_ With a heave, the human pulled the sword out and then hurled it somewhere. He jumped down from the dragon, gave a little spin, and then did a thumbs up.  _

_ “Better now?” he asked. Viktor said nothing. The human frowned and leaned forward to pat Viktor on the snout. “You look kinda cold,” he said. “Do you even have a place to go? I know! Why don’t you come over to my place? I can give you a place to stay!”  _

_ Viktor’s heart swelled up in his chest. Ever since he had grown strong enough and henceforth kicked out of his parents’ nest, no one had ever offered him a place to stay before. After all, only mates stayed together and no one really… wanted to stay with Viktor as he was always too cold. He looked at this human in a new light.  _

_ “What’s your name?” Viktor asked.  _

_ “Katsuki Yuuri!” Yuuri called out cheerfully. “And my address is…”  _

-o- 

Yuuri woke up with a giant hangover. 

“This is the last time I go drinking with Phichit,” he muttered under his breath. He knew he was lying, but it made him feel better saying it. 

He went about his daily routine on autopilot, mind still sleepily going through the strange dream he had the night before. The most he could remember was finding a large and magnificent dragon in the woods, scales as white as snow and eyes as blue as the sky. It was beautiful and Yuuri was amazed that his mind could think up such a creature. 

He glanced at the clock and noted it was nearing seven-thirty. It was almost time for him to head out. 

Yuuri walked over to the door and opened it. He saw the large head of a dragon with eyes as blue as the sky and scales as white as snow. Yuuri closed the door. 

“Haha,” he said. “I’m still dreaming!” He pinched himself and opened the door once again to see an incredibly gorgeous and tall man with pale skin, silver hair and a heart-shaped smile standing at the other side of his door. He was wearing nothing at all. 

Yuuri closed the door. 

-o- 

The next time Yuuri opened the door, he was ready. The man was still naked but Yuuri was quick enough to throw a bathrobe at him. 

“Yuuri?” the man asked, seemingly baffled. 

“Please put it on!” Yuuri shrieked in reply, hand over his eyes. The man shrugged and, while still confused, did as Yuuri said. Once he had covered up his naked form, Yuuri allowed himself to look at him. This time, he took notice of the large, lizard-like snowy-white tail behind him and two shiny silver horns on the top of his head. Yuuri eyed them warily. 

“Do you want to come in?” Yuuri asked politely, even if he really didn’t want this beautiful man to come in. Unfortunately, the man took his offer with a large smile, the lizard-like tail wagging back and forth like a dog’s. 

“Yes, of course, Yuuri!” he said. Yuuri automatically stepped back to allow him and watched as the man looked around, blue eyes sparkling as he seemingly tried to absorb the entire look of Yuuri’s shabby apartment. 

Soon, Yuuri and the man were seated at the living room table. 

“Sorry, but I don’t seem to have gotten your name?” Yuuri said. The man hummed, contentedness rolling off of him in waves. Yuuri had no idea what he was so happy about.

“My name is Viktor Nikiforov, but please call me Vitya! Or even Viten’ka!” The tail was waving around vigorously. Yuuri couldn’t help but track it with his eyes. 

“I’d rather just use Viktor,” Yuuri said. 

“Oh, okay.” Viktor seemed to droop a little, his tail not as animated as before. 

“Alright Viktor,” Yuuri decided to just cut to the heart of the situation. “Have we met before?”  _ Why are you in my house??? _

“We  _ have _ met before! Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten?” Viktor pouted. “Yesterday night!” 

Yesterday night had been the anniversary of the death of Yuuri’s beloved dog, Vicchan. He had gotten completely and utterly smashed with Phichit in mourning and remembered absolutely nothing beyond his fourth shot of tequila. 

“Um,” Yuuri said. 

“You said I could come and stay at your house!” Viktor said. “I was cold and alone and you warmed me up with your kind words…” Viktor had his face in his hands. “I fell for you right there and then!” 

Yuuri was going to ignore that. Yuuri was going to ignore everything. 

“Um, actually,” he said with a heavy heart. “I… I’m not exactly in a position where I can take another person into my house.” He bowed his head. “I’m really sorry about that.” 

“Oh.” Yuuri looked up to see that Viktor’s heart-shaped smile had shrunken into a small one that didn’t reach his eyes. The tail had entirely stopped moving now and lay limply on the floor. “I see. That makes sense.” 

Viktor slowly got onto his feet. His smile grew but the only thing that Yuuri could discern from it was that is felt so, so cold. Cold and barren and  _ lonely. _

“I’m sorry for disturbing you,” Viktor said. “I’ll be taking my leave now.” 

Yuuri felt the heavy weight of guilt in his heart. Technically, he could take Viktor in. Phichit had moved out a while ago and there was a spare bedroom still available for guests. Yuuri never ever had guests over and during the times Phichit would invite himself over they always passed out in the living room in front of the television after many hours of gaming. 

And also, for some reason, Yuuri didn’t think Viktor had a place to go back to.

“Um, V-Viktor?” Yuuri stuttered out. Viktor paused but didn’t turn around. 

“Hm?” 

“I, I’ve thought it over and I don’t exactly mind having you stay here. I mean… well…” Yuuri didn’t know if there was a polite way of asking if someone was homeless. 

Viktor stiffened up. “Really?” he asked and the wary hopefulness in his voice made Yuuri’s heart break. 

“Yeah.” 

In, quite literally, a blink of an eye, Yuuri found himself wrapped up in Viktor’s arms as Viktor rubbed his cheek against Yuuri’s head. 

“Oh, thank you, thank you!” Viktor said. The tail was wagging hard enough to knock over the heavy wooden table. “You won’t regret your decision, I’ll be the best mate ever, you’ll see!” 

“Eh?” Yuuri forcefully pried himself out of Viktor’s grasp. “Mate?” 

“Yeap!” Viktor’s eyes were sparkling. “Starting from today, I’ll be Yuuri’s husband!” 

“Eh??  _ Eh???? EH???!?!?!”  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pilot chapter! if there is more interest in this, you bet i'd be writing it!!!!!!!!!! I'LL TAKE REQUESTS FOR THIS AU IF THERE'S AN INTEREST IN IT


End file.
